supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hercules - The End (Again)
Hercules is the son of the god Zeus. He is a pagan god of heroes and braves. He has a habit of wandering about from place to place, sparking up the latent potential in people to do heroic deeds no matter the cost even if being a hero cost them their lives. He presents his targets with a gold coin that has an engraving of one of the twelve labors that he himself did in Ancient Greece. He chooses twelve people that have hero potential to influence and then he moves on. Biography Hercules' most recent stomping grounds was at Topeka, Kansas. Prior to Castiel arriving Hercules had recently gifted a coin to nine people, recently a young man that he inspired to go into a burning building to save a trapped girl. The boy later tried to stop some men from robbing the local café but was killed. He observed everything as a cameraman on the crew for the local news media. He gave one of his coins to Jeannette who saved the now human angel by pulling him out of the way of a speeding car. When he saw Castiel, he saw an opportunity. Soon enough Sam and Dean arrived in town and Castiel joined up with them not realizing that Hercules had tailed him. Hercules was eager to have vengeance against the Winchesters for the death of his father Zeus. He kidnapped Jeannette and left a note telling where he was knowing that Castiel would go to the brothers immediately when he found it. He lured them to an abandoned multi-level parking lot where he confronted them about with father's death. When he was accused of killing all those people he gave the coins to, Hercules explained that he didn't really kill anyone but simply awakened the dormant feelings of heroism that those he found worthy possessed. That true heroism comes from being willing to sacrifice anything, even your own life, to save those that needed their help even if they were complete strangers. He ranted about the current state of man that seemed to love marveling over tragedy and human suffering rather than tales of heroism and chivalry. He also bestowed one of his hero coins to both Castiel and Sam. Dean told him to spare the act of giving him a coin but Hercules told Dean that he wasn't worthy of one as he was no hero. He then engaged them and easily swept them aside with his strength. He engaged Sam Winchester and told him that he was too hard on himself before both Jeannette and Castiel took his attention from the brothers and were able to kill him with the bronze dagger that they had brought to stop him. Castiel stabbed Hercules through the heart and his dying words were that he might've chosen his heroes a little too well. Powers and Abilities Hercules bestows 12 coins to twelve 'heroes' at a time. These coins are pure gold and they are engraved with a symbol or image that details one of his ancient twelve labors. *'Inspiration:' Hercules can influence people to become more heroic by awakening the dormant feelings of heroism already inside of them. Once tapped, he brings it out to their fullest potential that could very well result in those people dying in their desire to be heroic. *'Super' Strength: Hercules has a great degree of physical strength. He was easily able to punch through a stone column. *'Shockwave:' Hercules was able to stomp on the ground hard enough to send a shockwave of air at Sam and Dean to knock them off their feet. Vulnerabilities * Blessed Bronze: Hercules can only be killed by a bronze weapon that is bathed in Zeus' grace. This roughly means electricity. The Winchesters took a bronze knife and they hooked it up to a car battery to make it able to kill him. Castiel used this dagger to stab the god in the heart and kill him. Facts and Trivia Hercules, sometimes called Heracles, was a demigod that was born of Zeus and the mortal Alcmene. He had great strength but was driven mad by his stepmother Hera to kill his wife and children. To redeem himself he put himself to the mercy of Eurystheus to perform ten labors, later made to be twelve, and if he suceeded then he would be granted immortality. He was soon made a god and married Hebe, the goddess of youth. The labors that were depicted on the coins he gave out symbolized the following labors. *Slaying the Nemean Lion *Capture the Erymanthian Boar *Cleaning the Augean Stables *Slaying the Slymphalian Birds *Obtaining the girdle from the Queen of the Amazons *Obtain the cattle of Geryon *Getting the Golden Apples When Kevin Tran told Sam and Dean of the Demon Trials he had compared them to Hercules' labors. That episode also had the two of them clean horse stables which mirrored Hercules' labor of cleaning the Augean Stables. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Gods Category:Fanon Characters Category:Season 9 Characters